Tendres confidences matinales
by Gossip Coco
Summary: Quand une journée commence avec un câlin. /IkkakuYumichikaOC/ Lemon hard. Treesome. Plus de 18ans. Cadeau pour Bibi-chan.


**Tendres confidences matinales**

**Auteur** : Gossip Coco

**Fandom(s)** : Bleach

**Genre** : Lemon hard, OC

**Pairing** : IkkaYumiKao

**Rating** : MA

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas sauf Kaori qui est à moi.

**Warning** : Cette histoire est interdite aux moins de 16ans et fortement déconseillée aux moins 18ans. Contient de la sexualité de groupe. Ne pas imiter les protagonistes de cette histoire sans utiliser votre meilleur copain, le préservatif!

**Résumé** : Un petit PWP sans prétention. Juste pour passer le temps. Cadeau pour Bibi-chan. Je t'adore ma grande!

Relecture : Bibi-chan. Merci à elle pour ses précieux conseils pour vous offrir cette version deux.

La chambre de Yukino Kaori était encore plongée dans un pénombre protectrice alors que ses yeux d'argent s'ouvraient après une courte nuit de sommeil. A travers l'interstice des volets, un mince rai de lumière qui coupait la chambre en deux permit à la blonde d'évaluer l'avancement de la journée. Pas plus de neuf heures. Etirant ses jambes sans fin qui raclèrent le plancher en bois, son dos s'appuyant plus fermement à la lame de sa claymore plantée dans le sol, la jeune shinigami se demanda si ses deux amants dormaient encore dans la pièce à côté. Ils avaient fait la fête une partie de la nuit, l'arrosant copieusement d'alcool. Si l'ancienne Tueuse aux Yeux d'Argent avait perfectionné les capacités d'absorption de son estomac, il n'en était pas forcément de même pour ses tendres amours. Un petit câlin leur permettrait peut être mieux de supporter la gueule de bois.

Après avoir tâtonné pour retrouver le haut de son uniforme, ses pieds nus la menèrent à la chambre de ses compagnons de plaisir et de combat. D'un geste, elle poussa la porte et son regard tomba sur un Ikkaku dormant à poing fermé et sur un Yumichika émergeant tout juste du monde des rêves. Le bleu-violet de ses prunelles s'éclaira à la vue de son amante et le jeune homme esquissa un doux sourire, l'invitant silencieusement à les rejoindre. Sans un mot, la jeune femme se rapprocha avant de constater qu'Ikkaku ne dormait pas ; peut être s'était-il éveillé avant qu'elle n'ouvre la porte. Mais qu'importe. D'un geste léger, la blonde laissa glisser son keikogi qui roula au sol sans bruit avant de s'agenouiller vers le chauve. Ses lèvres effleurèrent le crâne de ce dernier qui en profita pour poser sa tête dans le creux de son cou, sa respiration s'accéléra alors qu'il guidait la main de Yumichika vers les courbes sensuelles de l'opulente poitrine de la belle. La paume mutine taquina avec gourmandise le téton qui se durcit instantanément sous le regard concupiscent du Troisième Siège. Il connaissait parfaitement le péché mignon du Cinquième Siège pour l'inviter à savourer sa gourmandise préférée tout comme lui-même se délectait de chaque détail de la vision coquine que lui offraient ses compagnons. Reculant, il laissa sa main glisser le long du ventre de sa maîtresse qui sursauta. Ikkaku réalisa qu'il risquait de refroidir les ardeurs de Kaori. Pour une raison inconnue, la demoiselle détestait qu'on la touchât à cet endroit. Il leva les yeux vers elle, en même temps que Yumichika mais ne vit qu'un léger et fugace froncement de sourcils de la blonde.

« Désolé, bafouilla le guerrier, j'ai…

-Non, ce n'est rien, marmonna vaguement la Quatrième Siège. C'est moi… Ce n'est rien. »

Elle baissa les yeux, un peu contrite, quelques instants avant de se rapprocher de nouveau vers Ikkaku, sa main cherchant celle du séduisant narcissique avant de la laisser dévaler le long du galbe de son sein. Ses lèvres s'emparèrent avec frénésie de celles du chauve, se cherchant, se savourant, se dévorant dans un ballet d'extase. Yumichika en profita pour flatter de sa main libre les longs cheveux aux couleurs d'un pâle soleil d'hiver de la demoiselle avant de s'aventurer au plus près de son temple d'amour. Les lèvres qui s'étaient unies se séparèrent, celles d'Ikkaku explorant les hautes terres de ce corps adoré pendant que leur compagnon se rapprocha encore plus du visage de la douce. Kaori tourna la tête, cherchant la bouche succulente de Yumichika pour lui témoigner toute l'ardeur de son désir. Son corps se mit à frémir lorsque le visage d'Ikkaku s'enfouit dans le creux de son intimité, cherchant avidement le petit bourgeon de chair qui pointait hors de son feuillage, affamé, impatient. Sentant la main de son frère d'arme frôler sa joue, le visage du chauve recula de quelques centimètres, lui laissant le champ libre à la curiosité de ses doigts coquins qui recueillirent les premières gouttes du fruit de la fébrilité de leur compagne avant de les porter à ses lèvres.

D'un geste impatient, l'éphèbe se débarrassa du drap dans lequel il se trouvait encore, dévoilant une turgescence plutôt imposante. Ne se contentant pas de l'admirer dans toute sa fière constitution, Kaori ne résista pas à l'envie de régaler son tendre adoré d'une petite danse orale aussi lascive que l'ardente exploration d'Ikkaku entre ses jambes qui n'épargnait aucun centimètre de ce sanctuaire du désir. Comme s'il s'agissait une friandise, elle suçota cette vigueur toute masculine qui fut prise de soubresauts sous l'effet de cette gâterie. Ses mains ne restèrent pas engourdies par les sensations qui s'emparaient des cellules de sa peau et effleurèrent les deux perles sensibles de son amant qui ne put retenir une série de murmures témoignant de son euphorie. Dans son dos, Kaori entendit Ikkaku se relever, son propre membre fièrement éveillé et prêt à enfin conquérir la terre sauvage tant convoitée.

Non sans délicatesse et cette tendresse si peu caractéristique de la Onzième Division, la Tueuse le sentit s'introduire dans ce refuge avant de donner quelques coups de reins puissants, lui faisant pousser des cris rauques, ses mains s'agrippant au Cinquième Siège. Ce dernier voulant profiter de la divine perspective, il repoussa le chauve pour qu'il s'allonge, Kaori se retrouvant à califourchon sur les cuisses de son assaillant, exposant ainsi crûment toute la luxure de la joute qui les opposait. Son visage, au teint glacé, se para de rouge, ses yeux ne reflétaient plus que l'ivresse de l'instant, réclamant toujours plus de cet délicieux agrément. Avec un léger sourire, l'efféminé se leva et plaça sa virilité à la hauteur du visage de leur amante.

Goulument, presque sauvagement, la Shinigami reprit sa petite gâterie, sa langue tournoya le long de ce berlingot toujours plus frémissant. Yumichika tentait de se contrôler malgré toute la félicité que lui procurait la caresse exiguë de sa compagne et de son regard de petite polissonne à le rendre fou. Non que l'idée de régaler sa douce amie de la fontaine de ses réjouissances lui aurait déplu mais le jeune coquin avait une autre idée pour conclure sa délivrance et se retira malgré les supplications silencieuses de son amante qui protestait d'être ainsi interrompue de cette attention toute particulière qu'elle aimait prodiguer. Voyant que le chauve était tout près d'atteindre le point culminant du plaisir tout comme l'était leur concubine, la cadence des coups de reins du chauve ayant sensiblement augmenté, des gouttes de sueur perlant sur son front, sur les muscles de son torse totalement bandés par l'effort, son visage contracté dont la bouche laissait s'échapper des rugissements de lion, le sybarite de la Onzième Division profita du licencieux spectacle qui s'offrait à ses yeux amateurs de libertinage et d'un doigt mutin, taquina les joyaux d'Ikkaku. C'était sa tendre petite taquinerie qu'il aimait lui prodiguer pendant que ce dernier se rapprochait du divin moment où toute sa tension se relâcherait enfin.

Le visage écarlate, le torse d'Ikkaku se bomba avant de se renverser en arrière subitement lorsque le fruit de ses ébats prirent possession de ce temple dédié à l'amour, Kaori le rejoignant dans la volupté juste après dans une série de râles rauques, le visage en proie à la pleine possession de ses sens exacerbés.

Profitant de l'état de béatitude de ses amants, Yumichika enlaça étroitement la belle qui s'apprêtait à s'allonger aux côtés de leur compagnon sous l'effet de l'enivrement. Il en profita pour coller ses lèvres aux siennes, son buste se posa contre ses seins tels deux cœurs avant d'entamer quelques va-et-vient à l'intérieur de la cuisse laiteuse pour enfin mêler son breuvage à celui du guerrier et de la douce, enfin réunis dans la même symbiose orgasmique.

Repus et épuisés par l'intensité de leurs ébats, Kaori et Yumichika s'allongèrent aux côtés de leur amant qui les attendaient, le regard dans le vague, la blonde se blottissant contre le chauve. Le narcissique enlaça amoureusement les épaules en sueur de leur tendre amie d'un bras et, de sa main libre, le jeune homme caressa celles d'Ikkaku, jouissant de ces moments uniques où le temps comme l'espace se réduisaient à leur embrasement sexuel.

Avec cette complicité que peu arrivait à comprendre, y compris dans leur propre Division, ils se murmurèrent quelques mots dans la chambre encore plongée dans la pénombre, débattant de futilités, renforçant leur entente étrange et fantasque. Aucun n'avait vraiment envie de briser cette union pour reprendre le train-train quotidien, l'entraînement, la chasse aux Hollows, les braillements de leurs camarades de combat et des choses moins amusantes comme archiver de la paperasserie ou remplir des documents idiots. Non que se dépenser dans la baston ne leur plaisait plus, bien au contraire, c'était l'essence même de leur appartenance à la Onzième Division après tout. C'était simplement l'idée que ce n'était pas tous les jours Noël de ce côté-là, contrairement à ces nuits et ces matins où aucune contrainte ne les empêchait de se livrer à ces activités libertines. Avec un soupir, la blonde se releva sous les protestations de ses amants avant de se retourner vers eux alors qu'elle franchissait la porte de la pièce.

« Je serai dans la Salle des Archives tantôt. » leur fit-elle dans un clin d'œil suggestif.

Le message fut instantanément compris ; ils pourraient se livrer de nouveaux à de petits jeux sensuels dans moins de temps qu'ils ne l'espéraient.


End file.
